


For Shame

by Angst_boy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, crack ship, hamilkin chat got the idea in my head, will be smutty in the second chapyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_boy/pseuds/Angst_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t meant to end up like this. It started as an entirely political meeting, no ulterior motives of any kind. And it ended up with a secretary slammed against a desk, an angry King, a panicking soldier, and a whole lot of yelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t meant to end up like this. It started as an entirely political meeting, no ulterior motives of any kind. And it ended up with a secretary slammed against a desk, an angry King, a panicking soldier, and a whole lot of yelling. 

“You asked to see us?" 

"Yes, come in.” King George pushed himself back on his chair, balancing on the back legs and propping his feet up on his desk. Mahogany, of course. He watched as the two men shuffled into the room, an aura of both defiance and anxiety radiating from them. They cast wary glances to the guards on either side of the doorway, then focused tensely on the King. It made sense, after all, he /was/ the ruler of England, someone of a higher rank than these men have ever dreamed of meeting. It was amusing, almost everyone had different reactions to him. Some cowered, some glared and snarled, and some did both. 

He stayed silent for a moment, and the two men began to squirm under his intense, yet calm gaze. The curly haired one kept looking up, then to the floor, and the straight haired one looked confused, uncomfortable, and irritated. After all, he had shipped them both to England for a meeting, why would he just stay quiet? It didn’t make sense to them. 

The shorter of the two men finally opened his mouth, preparing to speak. “Sir? What did you call us here for?" 

 

"Well…" He began. "I’ve been hearing stories from my men” The King explained, glancing down to the hands in his lap. He stretched them out and examined his nails, showing off an air of casualness in the tense situation. “Stories of cannons being stolen, of soldiers being disrespected. Oh!" 

The two men perked up at the sudden exclamation. "And something about a group of young men promoting the rebellion. Now, I called you here to ask you…” He swung his feet from the table, letting his chair fall to its normal position with a loud thud. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his desk as he smiled sweetly at the ‘Americans’. “Did I hear correctly?”

He hated rebellions, hated people defying his rule. He was the one who controlled the “country”, he got to say what was allowed and what wasn’t. His word was the law, and he liked it that way. For these men, these /boys/, to try to ruin that, it was crude, illegal, and overall pathetic. He maintained his air of calm, intertwining his fingers together to rest on his desk as he stared at the duo.

The taller man was the first to speak. “Well, I d–”

“Yes!” The other interrupted, his words loud and blunt. Oh, so that one must be Hamilton, George was told about him. “Yes, I, and countless others, disagree with you and all that you stand for, and we are proud to rebel against your soldiers–Your very country!”

The shorter one, Laurens, immediately tensed, his eyes widening in horror at the lack of respect in the other’s tone. “Alex!” He hissed. In an effort to fix the damage Hamilton had done, he stepped forward and tried his best at a sheepish, respectful smile. “I apologize for my friend, he, uh..He’s not the best at first impressions”

King George cocked an eyebrow, watching the dynamics between the two. “So I see..” He murmured, his gaze raking over them to an almost invasive degree. He could tell why people were listening to them, they were loud and didn’t hold back, they would no doubt be able to gather a few empty headed followers.

Despite not particularly enjoying their first meeting so far, George stood up, his chair scraping against the floor as he did so, which earned two surprised steps back by his company. He shrugged his odd, polkadotted cloak off, letting it drop onto his seat. “Well! How interesting.” He chirped, his voice sugary sweet. The two Americans exchanged glances, confused by the sudden change of mood, and lack of reaction to the rude comment.

The King hummed a soft tune as he stepped from behind his large desk, coming to a stop on the other side. He stepped back, hopping up to sit on the edge, allowing his feet to swing underneath him. “Now that we’ve finished the boring introductions~” His expression changed in an instant, sparkling eyes narrowed, lips twisted into a dangerous, faux smile. His entire aura darkened, began glowing a threatening crimson.

Hamilton’s eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut, and the Laurens fellow took another step back, both of their gazes locked onto the King, who so easily switched from intimidating to childish, then right back to threatening.  
“Let’s get to business, shall we?” With a wave of his hand, the two guards nodded and left the room, the doors clicking shut behind them. Now alone, the two young men seemed conflicted. 

On one hand, they were no longer being stared down by two guards, but on the other hand, now they were being stared down by….a freaky, grinning, crazy King.

“Would you like to discuss the rebellion?” Laurens helpfully asked.

“We won’t stop.” Hamilton added, much less helpfully. He folded his arms, glaring defiantly at the King, despite nervous mutterings from his friend. The King’s gaze locked onto the man, he hopped off the desk and stepped towards him, which made Hamilton freeze up, body tensing as if prodded with an electrified rod.

“Excuse me?” George said, slow and careful. Did he hear correctly?

“You’re excused”

The King’s brow furrowed in confusion, then his expression morphed to anger, his eyes flashing with pure and unbridled rage. Hamilton swallowed, perhaps that wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for. This King seemed very prone to sudden mood swings, and it wasn't comforting.

"Young man, do you know who I am?" He said coldly, moving one foot in front of the other in his slow, predatory approach towards the two men. Focusing, of course, on that one snarky secretary.

Hamilton straightened up, holding his hands behind his back in a formal stance, as if speaking to General Washington. Laurens followed suit, though he lacked the defiant glare that Hamilton presented. "You're an arrogant jerk, a moron with false ideas of National superiority, and a god awful King" He snapped, somehow maintaining the respectful tone he always had when speaking to superiors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that there's no smut yet. There will be soon, I'm just posting parts of the buildup, because I'm not yet satisfied with my work on the smut chapter.

“Your Majesty!” Laurens interrupted, jumping in between the King and the secretary and cutting the staring contest short. “Please, excuse him. He’s not good under pr–”

“Don’t change the subject!” George suddenly roared, prompting the two men to snap their mouths shut. “You, dear boys–” He stepped forward, his body now inches from Laurens’. His fiery gaze raked over the boy, his hand raising and fingers brushing against Laurens’ cheek, a stark contrast to his angered tone. Laurens flinched back from the gentle touch.

“Are my sweet, _submissive,_ subjects.” The King’s voice was now low, with a dangerously sharp bite to it. “And nothing, not even rebellions and treason, will change that”

Laurens cringed, trying to stay still and endure the gentle physical contact. The King's body was practically flush against his own, and manicured nails trailed down his freckled cheek. It was very uncomfortable. Hamilton, of course, didn't approve of the contact. He shoved Laurens aside, ignoring the yelp of protest, and glared daggers at the King.

_"Don't touch him.”_

Laurens was torn. He was thankful that the King was no longer touching him, but he was scared for Alexander.

And rightfully so.

The second the words left Hamilton's mouth, the atmosphere changed, a suffocating blanket of tension and unease draping over the room and all its occupants. Laurens shrunk back, Hamilton stood taller.

And the King? He snapped, like a lion turning on its handlers. Just like that lion, he pounced.

Before Hamilton knew what was happening, hands were slammed into his shoulders and he was shoved, his back quickly meeting the shut door with a painful thump. Laurens jumped back, fearful of getting caught in the attack. While Alexander was wheezing, trying to get some of the air back into his lungs, the King began to speak, which prompted Alexander to lock eyes with him.

“I am going to tell you something, orphan. And I do not want to repeat myself. Is that clear?” He spat out the word 'orphan' as if it was a dirty word, as if it left a bad taste on his tongue. That resulted in a glare from both guests, glares that George ignored, of course. Hamilton pursed his lips, but his gaze didn't waver, and he didn't back down from this little staring contest they had once again started.

“Is. That. Clear?” The King snarled.

Laurens piped up, wanting to get this meeting over with. And that wouldn't happen if both the King and the secretary were fighting for who would back down first. “Yes, sir. It's understood.” He said respectfully. He had a backbone, he loved picking fights and proving people wrong. But even he could tell that this wouldn't end well. Who in their right mind would pick a fight with the King of England, a man who had the power to slaughter them with a wave of his hand? Yeah, Laurens wasn't stupid.

Hamilton, though? He never backed down from a fight.

Hamilton glared up at the King, the simple eye contact making the room ten times more tense. “Yes sir, I understand completely” His voice was suddenly calm and rumbling, which made both other parties give him a look of confusion. Where did all the fire and defiance go? George flashed a proud smile, sure that it meant he was backing down. Laurens wasn't confident. Alexander had a lot of tactics he used in his arguments, and despite all the times John had been with him when he got into a fight, he was still being surprised by the wit and slyness of his friend.

He was quite sure this was just another one of those tactics.

“Now that we're all on the same page.” George's fingers loosened on Hamilton's shoulders, prompting a sigh and slight shudder from the secretary. “I'm going to let you boys go soon, and if I hear anything about the rebellion continuing, if I hear even one story of my soldiers being disrespected,” He glanced over to Laurens, his stone cold gaze making it perfectly clear that he was being serious. “I will ship you both back up here, tie you up outside my front door, and let the citizens of this lovely country come by and flay the skin off your hide bit by bit.” His tone gradually got colder, gradually began to resemble a snarl, until the last words made venom drip from his tongue.

“I--”

Then came a comment, soft and almost inaudible, but holding an extraordinary amount of feeling. 

_“What the fuck”_


	3. A/N (please read)

The reason that I haven't updated it that I can't decide on proper reactions. Either the King gets harsher and irritated, or he gets quiet, and surprised that his threatening didn't immediately work.

I'm leaning towards the first one. But the choice is up to you guys!!

Also, kinks. Any that people would like to see?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Two pairs of eyes went to the speaker of that soft statement. There, standing stiff as a board, stood Laurens, his lower lip still jutted out slightly as the last word left his mouth, and he didn't seem to be in the right mind to pull it back where it would normally be. It resulted in an expression that reminded George of a small child having been caught with a stolen cookie in their hand, unsure whether to pout pleadingly or back away. This taller man seemed to be the level headed of the two, so the sudden blurted sentence had surprised both the King and the secretary.

"John, are you--"

"What the _actual_ fuck?!"

The King stared, wide eyed, as the man resumed speaking.

"You--You're going to--We have _families_ , do you know that?! Who in their right mind would threaten something like--That's not--What the hell is your _problem_?!?!?"

Now, it was Hamilton's turn to try and calm the other. "John, John, shut up, that's really not a good--" He was silenced with a wave of a hand and a soft 'Tch' from the King.

"No, Hamilton. Let him finish, I'd like to hear what he has to say."

He stared at the King for a moment, before he turned to his friend and tried again. "Keep your mouth _shut_." He was never this rude to his friend, not when he could help it, but this was important. As much as he wanted to punch the King in the face, as little as he cared about his own life, he needed to keep Laurens from, as the King so kindly put it, having his skin 'flayed off his hide bit by bit'.

That did not go unnoticed by the Royal. There was a creature that went by the name of a Succubus. It fed off of the sexual energy of humans, and to get it, it would seduce its prey by any means necessary. King George Frederick, while human in every aspect, did seem to feed off of the emotions he could drag out from his subjects. It wasn't clear just what he found so intriguing about a person's reactions when being tortured, manipulated, or blackmailed, but that didn't make the fact any less firm. He would do anything to solicit a reaction. So, without giving time for either party to realize what he was about to do, he lunged forward, his arms outstretched. In a split second, his hands wrapped around Laurens' throat, and he slammed him backwards into the door, grinning as a breath came from the man in the form of an outward gasp. That gasp was mirrored by Hamilton, who immediately jumped towards the King, attempting to shove him away from his friend, with little success.

"I don't like being disrespected." Said the King through gritted teeth, his lips pulled back in a tense, but slightly maniacal grin. His eyes were wide, staring intensely into the frightened gaze of the man pinned before him. "I thought I had already warned you to be polite." He didn't blink as Laurens' fingers scratched against his wrists, as Hamilton tried with all his might to make the King step away. The man's neck was tense under his fingers, his Adam's apple pushed against his hand as breath was desperately trying to be sucked into the man's lungs. George stayed where he was, keeping the pressure, until the scratches against his wrist lessened, and he heard a soft, pained gasping from the man's lips. George stepped back. Hamilton stumbled, not expecting the sudden movement. Once he regained his footing, he spun around to focus on Laurens, who had promptly collapsed on the floor, his legs bent underneath him in an untidy tangle.

George turned and walked back to his desk, hopping to sit on it once he reached it. He faced the duo, watching with a slightly amused smile as Hamilton murmured in panicked tones to his friend, the words mingling with the hoarse gasping and wheezing from the other man.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, just breathe, you're okay, I promise, you're fine, you're fine."

Laurens' head lolled backwards, hitting the door with a small thud. He closed his eyes, putting all his efforts into pulling oxygen into his lungs. George noticed that, despite happening so recently, red marks were already blooming across the man's tan skin where his fingers had been. His fingertips twitched unintentionally as he stared.

"Hamilton." He said coolly. The man in question tensed, George saw his back go rigid, and his attentive hand halted on his friend's shoulder. There was silence for a few seconds, though it felt as though it had been minutes. He opened his mouth to repeat himself. "Ha--"

"What?"

The response wasn't friendly in the slightest. It was sharp, it was snapped, it had no polite terms included. But, George noticed with a smile, it had none of the insults that Hamilton seemed to love. "Come here." In his little attack on the man, he had learned that Hamilton had a soft spot for him. Rather than attacking the King after he had backed away, Hamilton had instantly dropped to his knees to make sure his friend was okay, and even now, his hand was still on the injured man's shoulder. Unfortunately for Hamilton, that was not a good thing to allow the King to know.

Hamilton hesitated. His hand jerked, as if he was internally fighting whether or not he should take it off of his friend's shoulder.

"Would you like me to become more acquainted with Laurens' neck? I wouldn't be opposed." George said calmly, slowly swinging his legs from his position on the desk.

His words seemed to kick Hamilton into motion. He stood up, and though he was shaky and hesitant, he turned towards the King, slowly approaching. He halted about three feet from the British Royal and, pursing his lips tightly, he looked up, locking eyes. "Yes?"

If the first threat hadn't been enough to make Hamilton obey, this attack on his friend had been. George was ready to hurt anyone, especially people close to the two men in front of him. If they were important to each other, this would just be even easier, it wouldn't require any ships sent to fetch family members, next of kin, etcetera. His blue eyes raked the secretary up and down, his gaze invasive, yet irritatingly calm. "You do know, Hamilton, that your physique would better suit a bedservant than a soldier, correct?" He clicked his tongue. "My castle is an option. Just turn away from your stupid rebellion, and you can live in comfort. If I offered this, would you accept?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry for vanishing!! i lost my muse


End file.
